Miracle of Rain
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hari yang gelap dan penuh dengan turunan rintik-rintik air, membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menemukan benar-benar cintanya./"Kau tidak pulang?"/"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu, senpai."/kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama/"A-Apa Sasori-senpai ada me-menyukai seseorang?"/ for A Lifetime Memories II/ Theme: Seasons/i'm a newbie! hope you like it minna! Review please/Thanks before ;;)


**Hay Minna, ini fic pertama aku, kalo jelek maklum ya. soalnya aku ini newbie di FFN. fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua fans SasoSaku dan grup yang paling saya cintai, SasoSaku Flaming Cherry Blossom! pokoknya apapun kekurangan di fic ini, saya harap semua pembaca maklum karena saya ini masih amatiran dalam nulis fic, mohon semua ya minna-san~ jangan marah sama saya kalo fic ini terlalu jelek untuk di publish di FFN. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miracle of Rain © Luscania Effect**

**_Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura_**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

_**WARNING:**_

**_OOC, typo(s) and ALL_**

**For A Lifetime Memories II**

**Theme : Seasons**

.

_~Happy Reading~_

* * *

**MIRACLE OF RAIN**

**_Sakura's POV_**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, aku mengerang karna cahaya matahari memasuki mataku yang tertutup ini. Aku membuka mataku perlahan lagi, aku melihat langit kamarku yang setiap hari kulihat, aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku yang terlihat kusut karena aku merasa kurang tidur. Kulihat di cermin, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Kubuka gordenku dengan cepat, melihat matahari yang semakin menampakkan sinarnya, aku melihat ke bawah, masih sepi. Kuhirup udara pagi ini, merupakan kegiatan awal untuk menjalankan hariku yang biasanya. Aku mengambil handuk dan segera mandi.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah itu bukan sekolah elit, sekolah biasa saja untuk kalangan sepertiku. Boleh jujur ya, aku ini sebenarnya pemalu, mungkin tidak terlalu juga sih. Masih ada Hinata dibawahku, hihihi..

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, aku keluar dari tempat ritualku itu dengan sebalut handuk tipis yang menutup tubuhku. Lagipula, aku 'kan sendirian dikamar, jadi terserah aku mau memakai apa, ini 'kan kamarku.

Perlahan-lahan aku memakai seragam sekolahku, berhati-hati supaya tidak basah karena terkena rambutku ini. Setelah lengkap semua, aku segera menyisir rambutku. Warna rambutku ini aneh, berwarna _pink_. Tapi karena alasan itulah orang tuaku memberi namaku dengan nama Sakura.

Aku segera pergi dari rumah, pamit pergi dengan Kaa-san dan berlari kecil menuju sekolah.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka. Ia menatap halaman sekolahnya yang sepi. Sakura segera pergi ke lantai tiga, menuju kelasnya tentu saja.

_SREK_

Sakura berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang, ia menaruh tasnya di loker dan duduk santai. Ia tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang bergossip tidak jelas pokoknya entah apalah itu. Ia lebih senang memandang langit atau membaca buku.

Ia menatap datar langit pagi yang penuh awan, Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat lelah untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya.

"Sakura?"

Ia berbalik, menatap intens kedua gadis yang sedang bertatapan dengannya. Satunya berkacak pinggang, yang satu lagi memainkan jarinya di depan kedua dadanya.

"Ada apa Ino-chan, Hinata-chan?"

Ino menggeret kursi disamping Sakura, sedangkan Hinata duduk di depan Sakura, Ino memerhatikan wajah gadis bermata Emerald itu, Aquamarinenya menyipit.

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu Ino, nanti matamu bisa keluar."

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan menggembungkan pipinya, itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli, "apa maksudmu jidat?"

"kau tidak mengerti maksudku? terserahmu sajalah." Sakura segera mengambil novel dari tasnya, tidak memperhatikan kedua temannya yang ada didepannya.

Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, "kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" Sakura menatap Ino datar, ia menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya yang lebar, "sepertinya."

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, ia memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih pucat dan lemah,"kau ya-yakin tidak apa-apa Sa-Sakura-chan? atau perlu ke UKS?" Ia menaruh tangannya ke kening Sakura. Seketika mata Lavendernya membulat, "panas sekali..." gumamnya.

Ino mengelus punggung Sakura, "kau mau ke UKS Sakura? Kami bisa mengantarmu,"

Sakura melihat kedua temannya yang khawatir, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit lelah tadi malam."

"Tapi Sakura-chan, tubuhmu pa-"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, hanya aku yang mengerti tubuhku."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, memang benar-benar keras kepala temannya yang satu ini.

Ino tersenyum, "kalau kau memerlukan bantuan, panggil kami oke?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa lepas.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura yang berjalan berhenti seketika, menoleh kebelakang. Ia mengangguk hormat, "ada apa, Shizune-sensei?"

Shizune tersenyum, "bisakah kau membantuku? aku ingin kau menyerahkan buku ini ke perpustakaan. Aku ada keperluan dengan Tsunade-sensei."

Sakura melihat lima buku tebal yang ada di tangan senseinya itu. Dengan setengah tidak ikhlas ia mengangguk dan mengambil buku tersebut, "Haik, sensei."

Shizune tersenyum cerah dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil buku-buku di tangannya, "Arigatou'ne, Haruno-san."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Haik, _doita_ sensei."

Shizune segera berbalik dan berlari menuju arah berlawanan dari arah Sakura. Dengan tenaganya ia mengangkat buku-buku tebal tersebut dengan susah payah. Bel telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, jadi wajar saja kalau koridor telah sepi. Sakura tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia akan menabrak orang, toh dia 'kan sedang sendirian.

Berjalan dengan semangat pada awalnya, Sakura berjalan dengan pelan dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. _Ayolah tubuh, sedikit lagi. Kau harus kuat._ Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan, ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berjalan. Pandangannya mengabur, Ia merasa terombang-ambing. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara benda terjatuh. Dan semua gelap.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang menyengat. Yang ditangkap oleh gadis bermata Emerald itu adalah dinding yang serba putih. Gadis itu dengan sangat terpaksa mencoba untuk menyuruh tubuhnya bergerak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"sudah bangun?"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar suara itu. Suara asing yang ada di telinganya, Ia tidak mau menatap orang itu. Ia masih terlalu sibuk untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya.

_Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?_

Sakura menoleh ke kiri, dilihatnya seorang pria berambut merah sedang bersandar di tembok. Orang itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya yang kecoklatan menatap datar ke arah Sakura.

Hanya satu yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, "Se-Senpai?"

Orang yang dipanggil _'senpai'_ itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai?"

"Hn,"

Hening. Mereka berdua saling menatap intens masing-masing. Sampai pihak pria memecah keheningan tersebut, "kau mengenalku?"

_Oh Please, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Akasuna Sasori!? Salah satu laki-laki terpintar, terjenius, terkaya seantero sekolah!? Siapa yang kemarin menjadi kapten klub basket mewakilkan sekolah ke Sunagakure!?_ Teriak Sakura frustasi. Dalam hati tentunya.

Namun jawaban Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sasori kembali tidak membalas anggukan Sakura. Sakura melamun, ia memperhatikan Sasori dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

_Sasori-senpai tampan..._

"Buku-Bukumu sudah kubereskan ke perpustakaan," jawab Sasori, pria itu segera berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar UKS.

"Sasori-senpai..."

Sasori berbalik, menatap _Emerald_ Sakura, "Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, dengan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya, dengan setulus hati dari hatinya, ia menjawab, "Arigatou!"

"Hn,"

Sasori memutar kenop pintu, Ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di UKS yang sepi...

Sakura menatap pintu yang disentuh Sasori tadi, masih rona _pink_ menghiasi wajahnya, ia menghela nafas, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Hontou ni Arigatou, Sasori-senpai..."

* * *

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua murid bersorak dan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua kebanyakan pulang bersama, entah itu adalah pacar atau sahabat.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata lembut, sepertinya gadis ini masih menghawatirkan Sakura.

Dengan pandangan ke depan, Sakura dengan lincah menyalin tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis, "kau duluan saja Hinata, aku harus selesaikan ini dulu."

Yep, Haruno Sakura ketinggalan pelajaran akibat acara pingsannya di tengah koridor. Ia terlambat masuk kelas dan harus mendengar ocehan Anko-sensei yang memekikkan telinga itu, jadi inilah akibatnya, tidak bisa menyalin catatan tepat waktu.

"Sakura-chan, kau bisa menyalin punyaku.." Hinata memaksa Sakura, tapi Sakura masih teguh pada pendiriannya, tidak-mau-merepotkan-orang-lain.

Sakura tersenyum, "gomen'ne Hinata-chan, aku akan menyusul nanti, kau pulang dengan Naruto saja. Cuaca mendung lho.." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk langit yang sudah gelap, Hinata seketika menegang. Ia tampak berpikir, ia pulang sendiri atau meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang sakit?

"Hinata, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi cepatlah, nanti Naruto pulang duluan lho,"

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi Sakura-chan, telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah, ya?"

Sakura terkikik, "Haik Haik Hime~ cepatlah, pangeranmu akan segera pergi kalau kau tidak cepat Hime~" jawab Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura, Ia sepertinya tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura, mengingat wajahnya sudah panas sekali.

Sakura menatap pintu kelas dengan pandangan kosong, ia kembali duduk dan segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

_10 minutes later.._

"SELESAI!" teriak seorang gadis di kelas yang sepi, ia tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya, bersih dan rapi. Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan di koridor, langkah kakinya bergema saking sepinya. Ia terus membayangkan Sasori yang menyelamatkannya, menggendongnya ala bridal style, menaruhnya di UKS, dan menunggunya sadar.

"kyaaa~" pekik Sakura tertahan, ia melompat-lompat dan pipinya memerah. Ia kemudian membayangkan Sasori mengajaknya kencan, bermain ke festival sama-sama, dan mengajaknya meni-

"hentikan Sakura, tidak mungkin Sasori-senpai seperti itu!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya supaya tidak memerah, tapi hasilnya malah semakin merah.

Ia telah sampai di pintu keluar sekolah, ia menghela nafas kesal.

_Hujan, heh?_

Sakura berdiri dan bersandar di tembok. Ia menatap rintik-rintik air yang membasahi tanah. Entah kenapa ia merasa bosan, ia kembali mengambil novel dari tas, tapi justru ia semakin bosan karena novel tersebut sudah berkali-kali ia baca. Ia mendengus kesal.

"kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, ia sangat mengenal suara itu!

Kami-sama, katakan kalau ini adalah takdir..

Ia menunduk hormat, ia kembali menatap mata Hazel itu, "Sasori-senpai, Konnichiwa,"

"Hn, kau tidak pulang?"

Ini kedua kalinya Sasori berbicara padaku~

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kemudian matanya tertuju oleh hujan. "sepertinya aku harus menunggu, senpai."

Sasori memerhatikan wajah Sakura dengan teliti. Ia kembali menatap hujan.

"kau ingin pulang?"

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama-sama,"

"Eh?"

Dengan cekatan Sasori membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Sakura. Sasori tersenyum licik, Ia menggendong tubuh Sakura _ala bridal style_ dengan cepat. Bahkan Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai! a-apa yang-"

"pegang yang erat, aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat."

"e-e KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasori berlari dengan cepat, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mempererat pelukannya di dada Sasori, ia mendengar jeritan seorang wanita atau laki-laki. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan sampai Sakura tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah sampai.

"Ini rumahmu Haruno?"

"E-Eh, I-Iya.."

Sasori menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya, Sakura menatap Sasori malu-malu.

Wah, penyakit malunya kambuh lagi...

"Arigatou, se-senpai.." kata Sakura tergagap. Ia masih shock akan kejadian Sasori berlari tadi. Tidak heran kalau dia bisa menjadi kapten basket.

"Hn,"

Sakura masih menunduk, ia membiarkan poninya menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Senpai, aku ingin bertanya..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura mengeratkan kepalannya. Ia harus mengatakannya! Harus!

"A-Apa Sasori-senpai ada me-menyukai seseorang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar rintik-rintik hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi. Sakura menaikkan wajahnya. Matanya membulat seketika karena dipandangannya hanyalah sebuah rintik-rintik air.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

Tidak ada Sasori-senpai.

Hanya satu dipikiran Sakura, Sasori meninggalkannya lagi, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal atau apapun.

Ia langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura berbicara dengan udara kosong, seperti orang gila.

Sasori meninggalkannya...

Masih dengan jaket yang melekat di tubuh Sakura.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Sakura menjalankan harinya dengan hari biasa. Sejak kejadian itu Sakura tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasori lagi. Mereka sering berpapasan, tapi tidak saling menyapa. Hanya saling melewati, dan tidak ada lagi. Seperti tidak saling mengenal.

Hanya hubungan antara Kouhai dan Senpai.

Tidak lebih.

Sakura kini lebih fokus ke pelajaran, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan naik kelas tiga. Ia terkadang sudah mencoba untuk mengembalikan jaket Sasori, tapi tidak pernah sampai.

Seperti waktu itu...

Flashback~

_Sakura menatap pria itu dari kejauhan. Sasori berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama dengan temannya, Sakura sudah mengenalnya. Namanya Deidara. _

_Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju Sasori dan Deidara. Sakura menegang ketika mata Hazelnut itu menatap langsung kearahnya. Dengan pelan, gadis itu berjalan menuju Sasori._

_"Senpai.."_

_Sakura sedikit melihat sebersit rasa tidak suka di mata coklat itu. Tapi ia menepis semuanya, ia menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna merah muda dan memberikannya pada Sasori. Berharap lelaki itu mau menerimanya._

_Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari lelaki itu._

_Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak akan menyerah begitu saja._

_"I-Ini jaket senpai yang senpai berikan padaku kemarin. Ma-"_

_"Kau siapa?"_

_Sakura terdiam. Menatap mata Sasori yang dingin dan menusuk, tidak ada lagi seringai yang muncul di bibirnya, tidak ada lagi rasa kasihan, tidak ada lagi rasa pertemanan di matanya itu._

_Mata tidak bisa berbohong._

_Sakura tahu itu._

_Sasori melewati Sakura yang masih membeku ditempat. Deidara yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya yang ia rasa tidak gatal. _

_"Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan barangku pada siapapun."_

_Saat kedua lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan Sakura. Setetes liquid bening muncul dari Emerald gadis itu. _

_Ia tidak tahu atau ia yakin.._

_Kali ini dia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi..._

_end Flashback~_

Sakura yang hanya bisa menggeram frustasi dan mengacak acak rambutnya. Demi Kami-sama, dia tidak bisa belajar kalau mengingat itu terus. Ia bersumpah ia sangat menyesal kalau cinta pertamanya...

Akan jatuh oleh seorang lelaki bernama Akasuna Sasori.

Ia menatap sendu jaket milik orang itu. Ia sudah membersihkannya dengan baik. Tidak ada cela yang membuat jaket itu jelek. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, telapak tangannya menutup kedua iris matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, Ia terus mengucapkan nama orang itu..

"Sasori-senpai...Hiks...Sasori-senpai.."

* * *

"Hoy Sasori, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seorang pria berambut kuning panjang dengan mata biru duduk disebelah lelaki berambut merah darah, mata Aqua itu menatap bingung pada temannya itu. Akasuna Sasori, menatap sekilas lalu segera mengalihkan matanya dari gelas berisi cairan beralkohol yang ada di tangannya.

"Hentikan Sasori, kau terlalu banyak minum." Deidara mengambil gelas tersebut. Sasori hanya bisa pasrah dan merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

Sasori memandang langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian menutup mata. "Apa kau percaya dengan.. Cinta pandangan pertama?"

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam membeku, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ka-kau! apa kau—KAU! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAA! CINTA!? AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!"

Sasori hanya bisa shock mendengar tawa Deidara. Benar-benar bukan Deidara.

"Dei, aku—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! SASORI!? APA DUNIA INI SUDAH KIAMAT!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU AKASUNA SASORI, MENGATAKAN BAHWA—HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

"Deidara! Dengar—"

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SADARKAN AKU!? KAU BERBICARA TENTANG GADIS? DAN CINTA!? AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! BUNUH AKU SASORI!? BU—"

"DEIDARA! AKU SERIUS!"

Hening.

Kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu. Yang satu seperti terengah-engah, yang satu lagi tampak menahan tawa. Deidara menghela nafas dan berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Lelaki yang mirip dengan perempuan itu segera merangkul lelaki yang ada disampingnya.

Deidara menyeringai, "kau ingin tahu tentang cinta, heh?"

Dengan kepolosan seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasori mengangguk.

Deidara berdeham, "apa kau tahu? Ketika kau tidak menyadari siapa wanita yang kini telah membuatmu nyaman? Itulah tanda-tanda pertama orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kau tidak bosan melihatnya meskipun dia tidak memperlihatkan tatapannya padamu. Dan kau selalu khawatir ketika dia ada kesulitan ataupun dia sangat pisah jauh darimu. Dan itu merupakan sebuah tanda yang cukup besar bahwa kau itu mencintainya… jika kau menyukainya, rasa itu akan menjadi hilang dan berubah menjadi cinta, karna kehadiran wanita itu sungguh membuatmu nyaman dan tenang, kau seakan ingin terus berada disisinya, dan memberikan senyuman yang berbeda padanya, senyuman khusus untuknya, hanya untuknya."

Sasori meresapi kalimat demi kalimat yang telah diucapkan panjang lebar oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu Sasori, siapa gadis beruntung yang telah merebut perhatianmu heh?" Deidara menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasori yang masih termenung dan mencerna perkataan Deidara.

Beberapa detik, Sasori menyeringai. Ia berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Deidara. "arigatou."

Sasori berlari dan menutup pintu.

Deidara hanya menaikkan alis melihat tingkah temannya itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Gadis yang hebat."

* * *

Sakura memainkan pulpennya. Ia menghela nafas, ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Ia mencoba untuk kembali fokus fokus dan fokus! tapi sama saja, pikirannya melayang ke orang itu.

_Senpai sedang apa ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia sudah makan tidak ya?_

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Benar-benar bodoh dia ini, ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan tidak dianggap. Tapi dia masih saja berharap pada Sasori brengsek keparat itu!?

_Oh please Sakura, masih banyak lelaki yang mau denganmu!_

Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela, di luar hujan deras. Semuanya gelap, tidak ada apa-apa dilangit itu, kosong. Tidak ada bintang, bulan, bahkan tidak ada awan. Yang ada hanyalah rintik-rintik air dan angin dingin. Tidak membuat hati Sakura lebih baik.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura sadar akan lamunannya, ia seperti mendengar sesuatu, suara manusia. Suara seseorang yang familiar.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Tubuh gadis kecil itu bergetar hebat, dia menutup telinganya.

Terlalu mencintainya, sampai membuat suaranya terulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak di telinga Sakura.

"HARUNO! HARUNO SAKURA!"

Tunggu...

Suara itu seperti nyata.

"HARUNO SAKURA! AKU MEMANGGILMU!"

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu berjalan menuju jendela miliknya. Ia menatap kebawah, mata Emerald itu membulat.

Dia tidak salah lihat kan?

Di bawah sana, hujan-hujanan, seorang lelaki berdiri dengan tegap. Matanya menatap tajam ke Emerald Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Sa-Sasori..."

Sakura berlari dari lantai dua rumahnya, ia tidak lupa membawa sesuatu yang berhak menjadi milik orang itu. Berlari dan berlari, matanya sudah basah akibat air mata, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa...

_Itu Sasori-senpai 'kan?!_

_BRAK!_

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar, membuat Sasori menatap seorang gadis merah muda panjang yang membalas menatapnya, iris gadis itu terhiasi oleh air mata.

"Sakura..."

"SENPAI!"

Sakura berlari dan segera memeluk Sasori dengan erat. "Se-Senpai...hiks.."

Sasori hanya terdiam. Ia begitu canggung, namun ia berusaha. Berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. "Sakura, aku—"

"KENAPA KAU KELUAR HUJAN-HUJANAN BEGINI BODOH! KAU TIDAK TAKUT KALAU KAU SAKIT HAH!? KAU MEMBUAT—ku.. Hiks.. Kau membuatku...khawatir.."

Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum sendu dan mengelus mahkota gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia tertawa kecil, "Gomen'ne, aku hanya ingin minta maaf..."

"Tapi kan bisa nanti senpai... Kau harus ingat kesehatanmu juga.." jawab Sakura lirih, ia menundukkan kepalanya—tidak berani menatap mata Sasori—"kau tahu? jika kau sakit, entah apa yang akan ku—"

"Sssstt," Sasori menaruh telunjuknya ke arah bibir mungil Sakura, "aku tidak peduli kalau aku sakit Sakura. Bahkan melihatmu sakit hati membuatku juga sakit.."

"Senpai.."

Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu ke arah Sasori, ia menyelimuti Sasori dengan benda itu. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat, jangan memaksakan diri.." Sakura menatap Sasori lembut.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku?"

"eh? jawaban apa Senpai?"

"aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak sempat kujawab waktu itu,"

Sakura mencerna perkataan Sasori, seketika wajahnya memerah, "e-eh itu—lebih baik tidak usah dibahas senpai, a-aku sudah melupakannya."

Sasori tersenyum simpul, "aku ada menyukai seseorang."

"Eh?"

Sasori membiarkan keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Sakura, "dan itu kau, Haruno Sakura."

Gadis yang dimaksud terdiam, setetes air bening muncul kembali dari mata gadis itu, "Se-Senpai.."

Sasori lebih memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Tak lama terasa ada sensasi kenyal di kedua bibir masing-masing, saling menghangatkan melewati kedua bibir mereka. Mereka tidak peduli hujan terus mengguyur mereka, mereka tidak peduli jika mereka akan basah kuyup nantinya.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, hujanlah yang mempersatukan mereka.

Mulai saat itu, mereka berdua, bersama-sama menjalankan hidup mereka. Mereka akan selalu bersama, menghadapi hal-hal yang akan dihadiahkan oleh Kami-sama. Mereka siap, apapun itu. Mereka tahu Kami-sama akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Seperti sekarang..

Mereka dipersatukan...

Melalui ciptaan-Nya yang besar.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Huwaaaa~! jelek bener nih fic *pundung* maaf ya Minna, saya tidak bisa yang memberikan fic yang sempurna untuk minna semua. Saya minta maaf kalau judul gak berhubung sama isinya T^T terus temanya juga. maklum ya nona-nona bapak-bapak, saya ini AMATIR. #ngupasbawang**

**dan maaf ya untuk kakak-kakak senior yang cantik-cantik dan panitia semua, maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan. saya sudah berusaha keras, mpe nanya kesana sini fungsi label itu apa. xD**

**dan juga minna, MAAFKAN SAYA KALO FIC INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN TEMA!**

**POKOKNYA MAAAAFFF~! :'(**

**Miiiinnnnaaaa~ saya tau fic ini sangat banyak kekurangan, tapi saya mohon tidak ada flame di fic ini. saya hanya memperingatkan bahwa saya orangnya sensitif, bolehlah flame, tapi usahakan flamenya nda bikin orang sakit hati, tapi bikinlah hati saya ini membangun hati :D**

**okeee!? ARIGATOU!**

**ehem ehem uhuk uhuk, ngg.. saya boleh minta REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAMA?**

**terserah mau login atau kagak, yang penting REVIEW!**

**Dont be a silent reader, okee?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
